The Unknown Power
by Athena8
Summary: Rowan.Kat.Jenna.Artemis And AJ. They are Five Girls With Abilitys. Will They Go to Magneto and Give Their Great Power as Five to Him, Or Help The X-Men?Or Help The New Threat...The Unknown Power?


Rowan looked around cautiously.Her black hair was braided and made into a bun, tight, as usual.Her lightly tanned skin, shone lightly in the lamplight.She looked around, almond shaped, choclate colored eyes, seached around until she found what she was looking for.She smirked, and slowly slipped up by her target.She jumped.  
  
Spyke was surprised when something light yet powerful landed on his back.At first he thought it was toad but when a voice said softly, yet deadly, in his ear, "Well,Well,Well, who do we have here?"He had other thoughts.He got knocked to the floor.  
  
Rowan seached his pockets quickly, she found what she wanted.His wallet.But she wasn't expecting being punch in the face or being knock down and pinned, with spikes inchs from her face.Rowan smirked softly and slammed her hips up, throwing him off balance.He land on his face but was quickly up.  
  
"Evan?Evan?Where are you?"said the soft,wishwashy voice of Kitty.  
  
"Hmm you have a name.Interesting.'Round here we get names when we learn to fight.You are pathetic."said the taunting voice.Evan swipped at the girl with one of his spikes.It flew at it then suddently changed directions and went into the floor.Rowan was as shocked as Evan was.  
  
"What?"said Evan softly.He was broken out of his daze by Rowan cursing vigorously and kicking something.He looked over at her where Scott had her pinned against the wall.Then Spyke noticed something else. Vines were wrapping around Scotts legs.  
  
"Scott!"yelled Kitty.The vines pushed Scott away from Rowan.She looked at the vines then put out her hands.The vines slithered to her and went into her hands.Rowan turned to Spyke, after helping Scott up.  
  
"Don't send me back.I know Im different just down send me back.Please?"  
  
"Send you back where?"Kitty asked,curiously.  
  
"There.."Rowan shuddered then stopped and calmed down visably.  
  
"Im Evan Jones.Im like you, only different.This is Kitty.She can walk through things.That's Scott Summers.He has eye things."  
  
"Whats your name?"Kitty asked.  
  
"Rowan.I..I don't know what I am.Its weird.I make plants grow and vines pop out of my hands and body and I can turn into a plant or go in one…You might say Im a plant person with all green thumbs."Rowan said, smiling weakly.Kitty hugged Rowan, who was very surprised.  
  
"We'll take you to the professor.He'll be able to help."said Scott.Spyke nodded, and began zooming along on his skateboard.Kitty,Scott and Rowan began walking,Scott slightly in fornt of the girls.  
  
"Kitty?Whos dis professah?"  
  
"Professor.Hes a mutant like us.Hes really good to us."Kitty said and smiled.  
  
Rowans eyes blazed. She yelled.  
  
"I don't need help!"Rowan turned and ran.Evan zoomed back on his skateboard.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rowan ran through the alleys, voices from her past tormenting her.She sagged against a wall and burst into tears.She finally fell asleep and had a memory deep.  
  
*A twelve year old Rowan and her little brother Alex, looked at their drunk father.Rowan felt a hand close around her hand and she was dragged into a room by their father.She was used to the abuse.She came out later bruised and bloody.Their mother came in.  
  
"Rowan!What happened?"  
  
Rowan told her how every time the mother left, the father would keep them home from school and rape and abuse them.The mothers eyes flew open and they ran to their bedrooms and their mother told them to pack.When Rowan finished packing Moma took them to the car and drove away.  
  
"Moma.Where are we going?!"Yelled Rowan.  
  
"Away from Popi."  
  
They drove to a different home.This was a ophanage.They were left there.Alex died the next year.Rowan ran away.  
  
Rowan felt some one lift her up.She opened her eyes then felt someone in her mind saying, 'Sleep Rowan, Sleep'Rowan did.  
  
  
  
Agh Yes I realize this is very bad.Dun kill me!Please? 


End file.
